With development of network technologies and the advent of a new era of multimedia, video on demand, web television, video telephone and the like have become main services of a broadband network. For a multimedia service, an amount of data is large, a requirement for real-time performance is high, and user sensitivity is strong; therefore, multimedia quality monitoring has a very important significance for a manufacturer and an operator of multimedia communications equipment.
In the prior art, audio quality and video quality of multimedia are separately acquired first, and then, multimedia quality is obtained by using the two types of quality. However, when cases such as packet loss and the like occurs in multimedia, it is difficult to reflect multimedia distortion caused by the packet loss by using an existing method, thereby making a multimedia quality monitoring result inaccurate.